Daughters of the Gods
by WrittingLove
Summary: Nathalie and Hannah were just two normal girls. But everything is just about to change. A new prophecy has been told and our two friends must begin an adventure they were not ready to do just yet.
1. Chapter 1

Nathalie was sitting at her desk , looking desperate for the bell to ring so she could get out of her boring school, the Hudson Academy For Young Ladies . A simple and boring school, in the plain and boring city of Tallahassee , Florida.  
'' Miss Marcus . ''  
Nathalie came out of her trance and found herself in a rather bad situation. The teacher, Janet was watching her with a look of impatience , apparently she had been talking to her as Nathalie had been infatuated with time.  
Nathalie quickly got up from her seat and inclined her head in sign of respect for her teacher.  
'' I'm sorry Professor Janet'' Nathalie said and heard the teacher's question again . Nathalie responded the more accurately as she could, her palms were sweaty when she sat down again .  
The bell rang throughout the school and Nathalie got up abruptly and left the room , several girls came after her.  
She went to her locker and pulled out her belongings there.  
Finally , after 6 months of torture , the winter holidays gave an end to her stay in that awful place .  
With a grin on her face , Nathalie grabbed her backpack and started walking towards her bedroom to change and finally leave.  
On the way to the bedroom she could see several girls gossip about was what they were going to do during their vacation.  
' Ridiculous ' Nathalie laughed at them mentally ' All girls here are ridiculous about everything' A smile something evil drawing in Nathalie's lips as she opened the door that led to her bedroom.  
She took the suitcase and started packing above her bed and placed all her missing things in it with a huge grin still on her face.  
Just when her suitcase was done and Nathalie was changed and ready to go home, someone opened the door .  
It was her roommate Melissa , a girl something strange . Sometimes Nathalie used to think that this girl paid too much attention to what Nathalie did and this always annoyed her .  
She did not even say goodbye or anything, Nathalie just step beside her and walked out the door heading for the exit of the institute.  
From her bag, she took out a pair of headphones and with tranquility she pressed the PLAY in her iPod.  
Nathalie kept going under the great bars that separated the outside of the Hudson Academy .  
Once outside, she began to walk with confidence.  
Finally she would get home.  
The trip was short but finally, Nathalie could see the small white house at the end of the street number 34 of Tallahassee , Florida.  
'' Mama ! I 'm home! '' Nathalie said with joy when she entered the house. Smiling.  
The smile faded from her face, color slowly fade from her face when she look inside the house.  
There was someone on the ground, a body.  
It was Nathalie's mom.  
''Mama ?...'' Nathalie said with terror and approached the body running .  
Indeed , it was her mother. Her skin was pale and she was surrounded in a pool of golden and red blood,her hands also stained with the golden liquid. Nathalie didn't noticed the golden blood around her, she was more concerned about having the body of her mother lying on the floor , pale and cold. Dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hannah

Hannah walked aimlessly.  
The backpack annoyingly tapping on her shoulders , the streets were crowded by the start of the winter holiday, thing that made her completely uncomfortable. Hannah had never really liked big crowds , with a low growl the girl decided to walk down some alleys to get away from the annoying crowds, she really was in no hurry , not really, she didn't wanted to get to that awful place she called home . Her father had run off before she was even born and her mother was never at home.

Nibbling her lip, Hannah moved on between alleys , the atmosphere was cold , even for a winter afternoon and she sank deeper into her black leather jacket. The streets she was walking now were almost deserted , just what she wanted.  
The odor in the street did not bother her at all ,piled trash bags and waste pools adorning the place were the thing that really gave the street a dramatic touch , at least from her opinion of course.  
The silence felt good, only the pounding of her feet against the sidewalk. But then the silence was broken , a low, deep growl caught her attention , the container beside Hannah began to tremble and fell , to accrue nerves inside , debris began to leave the container.  
'What hell was going on?!' The growl grew as a huge dark figure was emerging, getting bigger in front of her, Hannah choke a scream of surprise, and without any more delay, Hannah started to run as fast as her legs would let her and flee from the place , but stumbled, falling painfully to the dirty floor.  
She always had such good luck , her dumb side would come out in the least appropriate times , her heart was pounding furiously against her chest , she began to back away as she heard the creature coming closer, she was terrified.  
' what the hell was that thing ! '


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nathalie and Hannah

Nathalie heard a growl behind her and watched terrified as a deformed figure approached in the shadows , his claws were full of golden blood emanating from a wound in the body of the creature, but they also had some red blood , like the blood that surrounded her and her mother, blood red and gold , in that being's claws, together in the same manner as in the ground.  
Nathalie was terrified. She didn't knew what to do, so she took the closest thing to a weapon that she saw, the only thing was one of those things which are used to stir up the fires in fireplaces and didn't seem very useful for fighting ' Better than nothing ' Nathalie thought while with fear she turned to face the monster.

The monster stood on the container roaring menacingly ,he was so tall that Hannah had to tilt her head back to watch the full shape of it , sharp and huge yellow teeth sprouting from his horrific alligator jaws and nostrils inflating with each furious breath,he gave her the creeps, the creature was strange and frightening , especially with those piercing eyes that seemed to petrify her, growling monster started going along to her steps, trembling with every step he took , Hannah stood up carefully , while observing the creature ,the only thing that she was feeling was terror to accrue with the confusion inside of her mind.  
Hannah needed to get out there and be fast or she will become monster' food. The exit of the alley was behind the monster and if she had been running she probably would been reached in the creature's claws even before reaching the corner, that thing was too close.  
' Think Hannah think ' The girl started looking around desperately for something useful , trash bags and waste now irrigated by the emergence of the monster they were all there was around her. Garbage , more garbage , ' Fuck ! Why people never threw out anything useful? ' . The monster started moving more and then the girl saw him closer ,There was something in the alley, It did not seem very useful but maybe ... , between disposable bags and puddles of waste a huge chunk of wood with jagged edges was sticking out , maybe if she beat the creature strongly enough, that would disorientate it enough time for her to flee from there.  
Before wasting more time, Hannah palmed the floor taking the first thing she felt between her fingers and throw it at the monster's face,the creature growled trying to get rid of waste and the plastic bag in it's face and Hannah took advantage of it ,moving fast evading the monster and running for the piece of wood, taking it and hiding behind another container.  
''Grrrrr'' The monster whispered, almost purring ''Halfblood... '' He approached where Hannah was ''Grrr, Dont hide from me Halfblood, Grrr, I will found you ''


End file.
